


stick shift

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Paul is a little shit, this took sooo long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Paul and Richard find themselves all wound up in a car. Thankfully, Paul has the solution.





	stick shift

**Author's Note:**

> edit: put this under my main instead bc no pseuds we die like men

The back of Richard's head hit the car's window with a loud "thunk", but the pain was ignored in favor of the heady feeling of Paul's hands all over his torso. Paul smiled mischievously and leaned into Richard's neck, leaving kisses and bruises in his wake.

"Paul-- shit-- we should take this inside." Richard said, reaching for the door latch. Paul batted his hand away from it as he began travelling further down, his path blocked by the fabric of Richard's shirt. "What are you doing? Someone's gonna see us."

"Come on, Reesh," Paul said, words slightly slurred by arousal. "Who do you think is going to be out walking this late at night?"

Richard glanced at his watch. 00:44. Lacking the will to argue, Richard relaxed into Paul's touch once more. "Oh, fine, but my back's going to be fucking killing me tomorrow."

Paul grinned playfully. "Don't worry, I'll make it worth it." He got to fumbling with the buttons on Richard's shirt rather than just ripping it open and tossing it aside. Richard was silently grateful.

Paul's mouth moved downward, playing gently at Richard's nipple as one hand came up to tend to the other one. The sound Richard let out only spurred Paul on as he got to his fly. He hesitated, admiring his handiwork with a catlike grin.

"Paul, come on, what the fuck." Richard groaned frustratedly, hips bucking upwards slightly as Paul leaned back.

"We're right outside your place, maybe I need to go in and freshen up a bit. Not to mention how worried you were about being seen..." Paul teased.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Richard said firmly, though his tone was less intimidating and more pleading. Paul chuckled. He loved getting Richard all riled up like this.

Paul had mercy on him and palmed him through his jeans. Richard ground into his hand, desperate for friction. Paul soon undid his fly and was pleased to see that Richard wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Convenient." Paul commented, before leaning down and licking gently at the head of Richard's dick, making him gasp. Paul gave a few more licks before taking it into his mouth. He rested one hand on Richard's hip and grasped the base of his penis with the other.

Richard sighed blissfully as Paul began sucking gently at the tip, slowly taking more into his mouth as he went. His mouth felt like absolute heaven. His breaths escalated into moans when Paul began to bob his head, causing Richard to involuntarily jerk his hips into Paul's mouth, causing him to gag.

"Sorry." Richard mumbled. Paul raised an eyebrow before grabbing one of Richard's hands and placing it on top of his head, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. Richard got the message fairly quickly and began moving, slowly at first to let Paul relax his throat, before picking up the pace. His hips thrusted upwards as his hand pushed Paul's head downwards. Paul closed his eyes and concentrated on not gagging. He got a certain enjoyment out of making Richard feel good like this, allowing him to set the pace as he sees fit.

Richard's hips began to stutter as his moans increased in volume. "Paul, babe, I'm getting close." Paul, unable to reply verbally for obvious reasons, gives him a thumbs-up and begins swallowing around him every time the head of Richard's cock came in contact with the back of his throat. That set Richard off, his orgasm making his body go rigid, a choked-off moan escaping his lips. Paul swallowed eagerly, making sure to get every drop before pulling off and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Richard caught his breath as he came down. "How the fuck are you so good at that?"

"Oh," Paul says, "I've had practice." He gave Richard an exaggerated wink, making the other man chuckle. Paul shifted as he remembered his own erection, still painfully hard in his pants.

Richard seemed to notice too, as he sat up and leaned forward towards Paul, deftly undoing the smaller man's jeans. Pulling him out of his boxers, he leaned in and kissed Paul as he began to stroke his dick. Paul groaned into it, opening his mouth up to let Richard in.

Richard slid his hand to the back of Paul's neck, gradually moving it lower as his other hand kept its pace. The shorter guitarist lost himself in it, pressing his whole body closer to Richard's. He moved his lips away from Paul's mouth and began mouthing at his jawline, then down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Paul leaned his head back, giving Richard better access to everything.

"Fuck, just like that, Reesh," Paul said, breath hitching. Richard sped up the pace of his hand, twisting gently on the upstroke. Paul's hips bucked at the sudden increase in stimulation. Richard kissed him again, muffling Paul's moans.

"Richard, I'm--" Paul gulped in air as Richard pulled back once more. "Gonna come soon if you keep doing that."

"That's kind of the point, Paulchen." Richard retorted. Paul's hips began to move in time with Richard's hand and he couldn't help but smirk. He leaned in, mouth inches away from Paul's right ear. "Go on. Do it." He whispered.

Paul was gone after several more pumps of the other guitarist's hand, a strained groan signaling his release as he came all over Richard's hand.

As Paul caught his breath, he vaguely registered Richard reaching into the glovebox to pull out a box of tissues. He wiped off his hand and anywhere else Paul's come landed.

They took a few more minutes to calm down after that. Richard was craving a cigarette, but decided it could wait for a little while longer. Paul looked over at him and smiled mischievously. A smile that Richard couldn't resist returning.

\----------

The next morning, Richard woke up in Paul's bed feeling like his spine was in a vice grip. As he predicted, their little rendezvous was absolute murder on his back. Soft snoring came from Paul on his right side. Richard smiled.

It might have been worth the backache after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever rammstein fic i'm dyin scoob
> 
> jokes aside, this was actually super fun to write! maybe i'll write more paulchard in the future, who knows?


End file.
